I would like someone to share Adam with
by FablePsycho
Summary: Just another story of a crazed and lonely splicer, who wants to get some adam to make himself feel better. Maybe if he proves his worth, someone would want to actually stay with him. Then again, in the cemetary funhouse nothing is ever that simple, will this splicer succeed or will he be another dead body in Delta's wake. Rated M for mild language and blood.


So...this is my first one-shot, but it doesn't have to be. I was thinking three chapters, but I'll only do this if you all want me to. If not, this will remain a one-shot. Okay on with the story...

ADAM, I NEED ADAM. These selfish sons of bitches won't give me my fix. No, they just shove me off, like some kind of...hell I don't know...maybe a...parasite. Yes, a parasite that's, what they all think of me, and just because I'm hansom. Damn splicers, stupid little sisters the fucking whores, I'll make sure to enjoy every scream when I rip that adam slug out of her stomach.

"Out of who's stomach?" I heard a voice ask me. I turn to this person with my pipe at the ready, I(hey it's always best to be prepared in this hell hole, you don't know what kind of crazies might pop up.) The person, who I discover is a man, who again asks me, "Who's stomach were you just talking about?" I didn't answer, this guy was clearly part of the family.

Fucking bitch Lamb, making everyone believe that her whore of a daughter is some kind of messiah. Rapture was just fine the way it was when Ryan was in charge, and I didn't even like the asshole. Still, even though I hate that bitch, I have to play along or else she will send the family after me. I tell this man, "That rouge alpha daddy Delta, I hate his guts so much. In fact, I wanna rip'em out of his stomach, that's what I meant."

This makes the man smile, and he disappears into thin air, only to reappear in front of me. Great, just fucking great, the guy is a fucking houdini, I should have known from his face. The face of a houdini always looks like shit mixed with burnt flesh, probably because their flesh tears each time they teleport. Poor bastards, I bet they wish they were as hansom as I am, with my dark hair, and green eyes.

"What is your name?" the houdini asks me. Shit, well...that is a tough one, I forgot my name, and the splicers I talk to always call me toasty. I never get why though, it's just what they decide to call me, and frankly I find it all very FUCKING FRUSTRATING. At first I liked the name, I thought the ladies called me that because of my nice suit or because I made them feel "hot" down there. You could imagine my disappointment when I realized they all wanted nothing to do with me, the fucking bitches.

I don't have an answer for the houdini, so I tell him, "Toasty, you don't like it, fuck off." This causes the houdini to frown, which makes me grip my pipe even tighter. I may just be a thuggish splicer, but I'm not afraid to fight this pussy. I mean really, you teleport to one place, and then teleport to another, if you ask me, that plasmid was made for women who wanted to get away from their shitty husbands.

The houdini then tells me, "There was no need for such language...Toasty. Anyway, if you want to find Delta, he's heading back this way with one of the children." This get's my attention, that tin daddy actually had one of those little brats? This was great news, the brat could help me stay hansom, but...that would mean...leaving fishbowl diner.

Shit..well...okay this is really fucking scary, I haven't exactly been...on the scene for a while now. Hell compared to most splicers...fuck okay all splicers I'm at the bottom of the food chain. I haven't spliced up on any tonics or plasmids since "that" asshole came down here and killed both Ryan and Fontaine. The only tonics I have right now are Armored shell 2, Electric flesh, Safecracker 2, Scrounger, and Natural camouflage.

They aren't much, but they've helped me get this far, which is really saying something. Still if I wanted adam, I needed to get out there, and kill that tin daddy. That way the ladies can see how hansom I am when I bash in the tin daddy's helmet, and splice up on some new tonics. When I tried to turn back to the houdini, he was gone, something I found very strange, which is REALLY saying something. Still the chump was nice enough to tell me this, no one ever included me in anything before, maybe this was a sign...things are starting to look up for me. With a smile I get up from my trash seat, and make my way outside the diner, with high hopes and happy thoughts. I'm thinking that, maybe after I rip that slug from the little brat, I might have a friend to brag about it with, and that maybe I can finally get some sleep after what seemed to be ages.

Once I reach the front of the diner, I see other splicers waiting for Delta with tommy guns, and plasmids. Fucking show-offs, when I snag that little sister, they'll see me for the stud I am, and the next thing I'll know, the ladies will start pouring in, and the guys will want to be me. I start proving this by standing out like the big man I am, yeah they're all surprised to see me standing up against a tin dad-

**Swoosh, swoosh, bang, bang**

Shit...I am starting to have second thoughts about my plan when I see Delta shooting rivets that miss my head and kill three of the splicers that were hiding behind cover. Holy shit...if there was a god, he may have just spared my life, I mean really I wasn't sho-

**Boomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboom**

Machine gun fire is whizzing past me as the small army that was behind me, were killed in the most brutal fashion I had ever seen. Yep, god loves me, how else would I be alive if- Oh...yep I'm a fucking idiot, I forgot I had natural camouflage. I'm just standing here breathing because Delta can't see me...I just had a good idea.

I wait until the tin man settles the little sister down by a dead body, and begin to creep toward the metal man. He nearly catches me when I got too close, but I stopped and let the tonic hide me. He then turned back to his brat as another army of splicers rush toward him and the little sister.

Being the hansom genius I am, I rushed for the little sister, while the overgrown lummox dealt with those other poor bastards. When I grab the bitch, she emits an annoying scream, which alerts the tin daddy, who looks down at me with a hellish light coming out of his visor.

I pick up the little sister, and high tail it out of there. I never thought I would say this, but thank the family, for their sacrifices helped me get some adam. When I look back, I see that Delta is fighting off a horde of splicers who were trying to bring him down by toppling over him, and piercing their knives through him.

I can't believe it, I'm gonna-

**Boom**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH FUCK, HE SHOT ME, THE SON OF A BITCH SHOT ME." I yell at the top of my lungs. He got me in the leg, forcing me to limp as he charged his way through the splicers like rag dolls. No, no, no ,no ,no ,no ,no ,no I can't just die like this, not when I'm so close, and not when I just made a friend. The next thing I know Delta is right behind me, and with his drill raised to decapitate me.

To avoid the strike I roll to the side, but end up falling on my face. With the brat squirming, and my fucked up leg, escape was almost impossible. As I lay on the floor, I see Delta raising his drill to smash my head in, but before he can do so, I hear a hellish scream echo throughout Paupers Drop.

That's when that gangly thing, came out of nowhere, and stabbed Delta in the chest. I look at the thing in shock and terror, when I realized I could have been running. I then get up, and start limping towards Sinclair's Deluxe, while the two freaks of nature go at it.

"Y-you're in big trouble." The little brat tells me. I tell her, "Shut up, and give me the adam you goddamn runt." I then take away her adam syringe, and try to inject it into my arm, but her squirming wasn't helping. "Daddy, and Big sister are going to make you real sorry." she tells me.

She then wriggles, causing me to drop the syringe on the floor, breaking open the glass with the adam spilling out on the floor. I then smack the brat, and kept running for Sinclair's Deluxe, but now the brat was crying and screaming. To make things worse, she had attracted the goddamn crawlers, and my god they were ugly.

They look down at me from the walls of Paupers drop with what I can only guess are smiles on their faces. I just keep running, but my pipe is at the ready, really who knew kids could make me this popular. I nearly make it to the tunnel when a crawler drops in front of me, causing the brat to shut up as she stared terrified. I wouldn't blame her, these guys are by far the worst of Raptures citizens.

Then one of them eyes me, and says, "G-give me our medicine. W-w-we need what's inside her belly, it'll stop the voices. Please be kind and give us our medicine." I send the deformed splicer a disgusted snarl, and tell him, "Get lost, this broad is mine. I stole her from her tin man fair and square, and if you think I'll just hand her over your just fucking stupid."

This makes the crawler angry as he and his buddies start to snarl at me. He then says, "Y-you WOULD KEEP US FROM GETTING BETTER YOU SELFISH BASTARD. STOP THINKING OF YOURSELF, AND-GIVE-ME-THAT-BRAT." One of the crawlers come at me and try to stick me with those weird knives...sickles they call them. I jump back as his attack misses, but he keeps trying to slash at me.

In the end though, all I had to do was run in as he jumped forward and bash his skull. Really, when these guys jump to attack you, they leave themselves wide open. Then the others start to come after me, which really pisses me off, this isn't even a fair fight. "DON'T LET THEM GET ME." the brat cries. I tell her to shut up, and I go back to fighting the crawlers, who're cutting me...REALLY FUCKING DEEP TO.

The electric flesh tonic I have is helping to repel them, but the fuckers are tough and force themselves back up. This is just fucking great, my leg is still hurts from the wound, my back is being mutilated by these sick fucks, and I'm dying. Suddenly I hear gun fire, and when I turn around I see Delta firing his machine gun rounds at the crawlers.

I then start to run again, and I manage to get into the tunnel, where I can see lights. Yes, if I can get to the Deluxe, the family could hold back Delta long enough for me to take the adam from this little bitch. Sofia you whore, if I can take the adam from this runt, then I'll take back all the nasty things I've said about you...and wanted to do to you.

Once I'm out of the tunnel, a giant brute of a splicer runs past me, and brings down a half a building which blocks Delta's path. After I take a moment to catch my breath, I realize I just got away from the tin daddy, and with the little bitch in my arms. I'm finally...going to...shit I feel woozy.

I fall to the floor as my blood starts to pour out, DAMN IT I WAS SO CLOSE. Standing over me I can see the little bitch...crying, wait...why was she crying. Fuck...this all hurts...well it doesn't matter, I'm dead anyway, and I didn't even get any adam. The sister keeps crying as I go numb...she...keeps...crying.

Okay so I said this would be short, but it could end here to. If you all want me to continue this, tell me, and it will end another way.


End file.
